


Colorful Crushes

by amixii10



Series: August Miraculous AUs [31]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, past djwifi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10
Summary: “Yo, Felix, watch out!”He trips and falls, dropping his phone. Nino catches him by the arm, and suddenly, everything bursts into color.Felix looks up at him and jerks his arm away. “Go away! I’m not gay, and you can’t possibly be my soulmate!”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Félix Graham de Vanily/Nino Lahiffe, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: August Miraculous AUs [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860127
Comments: 62
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last work in my AU August collection, so I decided I’m going to make this a multi-chapter fic instead of a one shot like I did for most of the month! Hope you enjoy it.

“Yo, Felix, watch out!” 

He trips and falls, dropping his phone. Nino catches him by the arm, and suddenly, everything bursts into color. 

Felix looks up at him and jerks his arm away. “Go away! I’m not gay, and you can’t possibly be my soulmate!” 

He storms off. 

“Well, that stung,” Nino said to no one. 

Adrien walks up behind him. “Was that what I think it was?” 

Nino shrugs. “I guess.” 

“Well, this’ll be fun to explain to Alya, right?” 

“Eh, we knew we weren’t soulmates, I just didn’t think I’d find mine while we were still dating…” 

Adrien pats his shoulder sympathetically. “That’s rough, buddy.”

Nino looks at him, scandalized. “Did you just pull a Zuko on me? Dude.” 

Adrien shrugs. “Hey, what can I say? I’ve been watching Avatar a lot, okay?” 

Nino laughs. He could deal with Felix and Alya later. 

*

They walk to class and Nino’s mind is still reeling from the previous incident. He didn’t know how Alya would take this, but he hopes it’s good. 

Adrien slaps his back lightly, pushing him toward his girlfriend Nino walks to her and hopes that he seems casual. 

Before he can say anything, though, Marinette slides into her seat and starts whispering excitedly into her friends’ ear. 

Nino sinks into his own seat and pulls his hood over his head. 

“Better luck next time, I guess,” Adrien says as he sits down. 

The class passes by quickly after Madame Bustier tells him to take his hood off. Lunch comes by and Nino’s attempts are once again foiled after an akuma attack happens. Between all the chasing after his girlfriend and trying to find out where Adrien and Marinette went, there was no time to ask Alya.

The second half of the day is equally unsuccessful, and Nino begins to lose hope. Felix is avoiding him, swerving to the opposite side of the hall every time they pass each other in the halls, and Alya, with her scatter-brainedness, barely has time to talk to him. 

Before the last bell rings, Nino turns around and passes a note to Alya. ‘Can we hang out after school?’

“You could’ve just texted her,” Adrien whispers to him before being reprimanded by their teacher. 

Nino shrugs. Alya taps his shoulder and passes the paper back. 

‘We can meet at my house at 4. I have to do work first.’ 

“It’s a go,” he whispers. Adrien grins at Nino and he flashes him a thumbs up. 

*

“Alya? Can we, uh, talk?” Nino asks, stepping into her room. 

“Oh, Nino, you’re finally here!” she says, completely ignoring his question. She pulls him to her bed where her laptop was. 

“Look at the new blog design!” 

He smiles down at the screen. “It’s really nice. I like the design.” 

She grins at him. “Thanks. It took me, like, an hour. You were saying something?” 

Nino rubs his neck in a way reminiscent of Adrien. 

“Right, so…um, I’m bi, okay?” he starts, figuring that coming out first would be easier. 

She smiles and hugs him from where she was sitting. “Oh, that’s wonderful! I’ll support you no matter what. I’m pan, you know that, right?” 

Nino grins back gratefully. If she had taken his coming out badly, he wouldn’t have the courage to keep going. 

He takes a deep breath. “You have to promise not to get mad with me over this.” 

Her smile falters, then drops. “Nino Damien Lahiffe, are you breaking up with me?” 

She stands and lifts him by the collar of his shirt. He wildly gestures ‘no.’ 

She relaxes slightly and puts him down, but her arms are crossed and she’s frowning. 

“Uh, so, you know how we’re not soulmates, right?” 

Her brow creases, but her eyes are sad. “I think I know where you’re going with this.” 

His eyes drop to his feet. 

“This morning, Felix fell. I caught him, and I, uh…”

Alya looks slightly downcast, but she slowly looks at him. 

“It’s okay. We both knew this was going to happen someday. I just didn’t expect it to happen so soon.” 

“Me neither,” he responds, daring to look her in the eye. 

“It’s alright, Nino. I’m glad you told me instead of lying. We can figure this out together.” 

She reaches out to hug him, and he gladly latches onto her. He holds her like a lifeline.

“Thank you, Alya. Thank you so much,” he says into her shoulder.

Alya looks up at him, those hazel eyes staring into his soul. “No biggie,” she says as she pulls away. “I guess this is a breakup, then?” 

Nino gives her a half-shrug. “I guess so. I don’t want this to be sad or for us to be weird around each other, though. Can we not be like that?”

“Yeah. I was hoping you’d say something like that.” 

Nino grins back at her, glad that it wasn’t going to be a depressing breakup. As tough as he liked to think he was, Nino knew that if Alya had ended it badly, he probably would’ve gone home and cried.

They sit back down, and Nino lays back and relaxes. 

“Now, tell me, do you like him?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh here’s chapter 2

Meanwhile, Adrien was having his own sort of talk with Felix. Or, well, he was attempting to.

“So,” he begins conversationally for the fourth time in the past ten minutes. 

Felix slams down his phone on his desk and swivels around aggressively to look at Adrien. 

“What do you want?” he responds, sounding extremely annoyed. 

Despite his fear of his cousins’ wrath, Adrien soldiers forward. He knows that Nino would commend him for his bravery. 

“Well, I saw something this morning, and I’m sure we both know what I’m talking about.” 

Felix groans. “Can we not?” 

Adrien grins. “No. We’re doing this whether you like it or not.” 

Felix sighs but moves his chair closer to the bed so he can prop his feet up. He gestures for Adrien to speak, and rests his head in his hand.

Adrien pauses to figure out what to say. He doesn’t want to get slapped if he says the wrong thing. 

“You know, I first saw my colors when I handed Marinette that umbrella. It was kind of terrifying, but it was also really exciting. The colors were so much more beautiful than I could’ve imagined.”

Avoiding eye contact, Felix coughs into his fist before speaking. “Yeah.”

Adrien sends him a soft smile. “So? How was it?” 

Felix looks at Adrien with a neutral expression and set eyes. “Just so you know, I’m not gay or anything.” 

Adrien sighs lightly but keeps his voice steady. “Felix, it’s okay if you are. Really, no one will judge. After all, Rose and Juleka are dating but no one says anything to them.” 

“That’s different! They’re soulmates!” 

Adrien raises an eyebrow. “Like how you and Nino are soulmates?”

Felix looks away. His eyebrows are furrowed, and Adrien thinks he might be frowning a little. 

“What’s your favorite color?” he asks after a moment. It was a neutral enough topic. 

“Uh, I’m not sure? Maybe green.” He seems startled by the change of topic.

“Cool. My favorite is blue. It’s so pretty and has so much variety.” 

Felix sighs. “Look, I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but I just need time to figure this all out. Thanks anyways, Adrien.” 

Felix turns back around to his desk and Adrien takes it as his cue to leave. 

Adrien silently shakes his head and gets up from Felix’s bed where he had been sitting. He feels a slow smile creep up his face when he sees the light blush on Felix’s face.

“Okay, Felix. But if you ever need to talk to anyone, just know that I’m right across the hall and ready to talk to you. I’m going only one knock away.” 

*

The next day at school is awkward- Nino and Alya try and put some distance between them since they broke up, and people just wouldn’t stop asking questions. 

Felix resolutely avoids Nino, and Adrien shoots him worried looks in every class they share. 

Marinette can’t take it anymore. 

As soon as lunch break hits, she grabs all four of them and practically drags them to the bakery. After a quick “hello, maman” and a lunch request, they find themselves seated at the circular booth farthest from the door. 

Just in case anyone was going to make a run for it. Marinette knows her friends are cowards who don’t like confrontation. 

Of course, Marinette is no idiot, so she forces Nino and Felix to sit next to each other. Alya and Adrien pass each other cautious looks, but Marinette quells them both with a stern one.

“What do you all want to say that you’ve been keeping from me?” 

Silence. They could hear Marinette’s parents from across the store, and the rustling of leaves outside the window. 

Felix raises his hand meekly. “Uh, if you don’t need me to be here I’d like to go because Uncle Gabriel told me that I have to go-”

Marinette cuts him off with a sugary smile. “Well, it’d be a real shame if you were actually needed here, huh?” 

Felix sinks into the chair.

Marinette grins slightly. “That’s what I thought. Now, what have you all been keeping from me? I thought we were all friends.”

She finishes with a pout, and Adrien barely lasts a minute without spilling everything. 

Bonus:   
When Alya had asked him that, Nino was completely and wholly unprepared for it. He blushes and stutters, in a very un-manly way. 

Not that anyone thought he was manly, especially not Nino himself.

Alya wears a wolf-like grin. Nino gulps.

“So? I’m waiting. Gimme the deets!” 

Nino flushes. “Well, I can’t know for sure yet. I mean, we barely even know each other.” 

Alya still wears a smirk, and Nino shoves her for it. 

“But you think he’s hot, right? I saw you looking at his ass…” 

“No! I didn’t! You don’t know what you’re talking about!” 

Nino covers his face with a hand and curls up in a fetal position away from Alya. She laughs and pokes him in the side. 

“Come on, Nino. Just admit it and I won’t tell Adrien that you’ve been checking his cousin out.” 

He snaps back to her, and despite his greatest efforts, he sends her a pout. 

Alya bursts out laughing. 

“Aww, did I hurt ickle Nino’s feewings?” she says in a baby-talk voice. 

“Stop that,” he says. 

She does not stop. 

“Nino has a crush, Nino has a crush,” she taunts in a singsong voice. 

Nino gets up and makes a sour face. “I’m going home if you’re gonna act like this.” 

She laughs and pulls on his sleeve. “No, no, I’m sorry, I’ll stop. Just stay.” 

He laughs slightly. 

“Fine, I’ll stay. Just for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments and kudos they are my only life force


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does anyone even read this

If anything, the confrontation, as Felix likes to think of it, only makes things worse. 

Adrien had told Marinette everything from their side, and Alya had filled her best friend on what she had missed from theirs. Being seated next to Nino only made things worse. 

He had kept shooting Felix concerned looks, as though he cared. It was appalling. 

It wasn’t that Felix didn’t like boys- he had never thought about the possibility, and he didn’t like having to question his identity. 

Of course, he was too stubborn to admit that maybe, just maybe, his cousin was right about him. So instead of going to Adrien to consult about his Sexual Orientation Crisis (™), he went to Marc. 

They were friends, and Felix found that he trusted him. Besides, Marc was in his class, so his grades wouldn’t drop that much if they talked more. 

Hopefully. 

He decides to confront him the next day. 

*

Felix sits down next to where Marc usually sits. He sincerely hopes that he was going to come to class and not just leave Felix all alone. 

Thankfully, he comes only a few minutes later. Felix sighs with relief. 

“Hey, Marc,” he starts with a cautious tone. 

Marc turns to him and grins slightly. “I know that voice. That’s the voice that you had when you told me about your crush on Mari-” 

Felix slaps his hands over Marc’s mouth. 

“Shut up!” he hisses. “We don’t talk about that.”

Marc grins.

“I’m not telling you anything until you swear that you won’t make fun of me or anything. Got it, frickface?” 

Marc nods, but there was still a smile there. 

He thought it was adorable that his friend wouldn’t actually swear, insisting that it was improper. However, if he was willing to say that, it must mean that he was serious about this. 

“Ok,” he responds, his words muffled by Felix’s hands.

Felix pulls his hands away and slightly relaxes, but Marc can see the tension in his shoulders. He instantly sobers up. 

“Is everything alright, Felix?” 

Felix crumbles. “No,” he sighs into his hands. 

Marc wears an odd expression- it’s almost like a smile and a grimace. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” he asks softly.

Dragging a hand down his face, he nods. “Please. Can we talk after first period?” 

“Sure.” 

Marc can’t help but keep staring at Felix throughout the class. His foot keeps tapping and his eyes are bloodshot. Despite being a model, he looks like shit. 

“Alright, spill,” Marc says as they walk to their next class together. 

Felix drags them into the boys bathroom, which is thankfully empty. 

“We’ll be late to-”

Felix cuts him off. “Bustier can wait. I need to talk before I explode.” 

Marc nods. “Go for it.” 

“Ok, so! Yesterday I came to school like normal, then I fell because I was looking at my phone and then you know who caught me? Nino frickin’ Lahiffe. And I saw my colors. Because of him.” 

Marc raises his eyebrows, his eyes wide and mouth ajar. 

He clears his throat. “Well. Okay. Um, how do you feel?” 

Felix drops into a squat on the floor. “God, I don’t know. How did you and Nathaniel handle it?” 

Marc slides down the wall to sit next to Felix. The floor was probably teeming with germs, but anything for coaching a friend through a mental breakdown. 

“Uh, we kinda just went on a couple dates? I mean, I knew that I was gay since I was like six, so I don’t think I can be that helpful… sorry. You should probably go talk to Nath. He told me that he wasn’t sure of his sexuality when we started dating, actually.” 

Felix sighs and stands up, brushing himself off. “Thanks anyways, Marc.” 

Marc grins slightly. “No problem, Felix. You know, it’s okay if you aren’t sure of your sexuality. I approve of Nino- he’s cute and nice.” 

“Hey!” Felix hip-checks Marc. “Are you hitting on my match?” 

Marc smirks. “What, so you admit it then?”

Felix looks away, but Marc can tell that he’s grinning, and his ears are red. 

“C’mon Felix,” he sing-songs, “you like him~”

Felix finally turns back to Marc, and shoved him. “Maybe I do. But if you say another word I’m going to punch you so that even Nath won’t be able to look at you.” 

Marc’s just glad that he’s got his friend back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are my only source of living


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka the one where Marc is unwittingly forced to help Félix

Well. This is different. 

Nathaniel Kurtzberg was planning on going home, maybe painting a little, and then going on a date with his boyfriend. 

He had not been planning on dealing with a surprisingly over-dramatic Felix Graham de Vanilly. 

“Nathaniel, you have to help me! It’s been two days now, and Nino keeps looking at me, all worried and stuff! This is terrible.” 

Nathaniel awkwardly chuckles. “Yeah, sounds uh… really terrible.” 

Felix glares at him.”You’re not helping me.”

Nathaniel shrugs and they continue walking down the pier. “I mean, when I first realized that me and Marc were soulmates, I had a hard time adjusting to it because I thought that I was straight my entire life. Change can be hard, I guess.”

Felix looks at him impatiently. “Yeah, Marc told me that much. What happened next?”

Despite his relative irritation with all of Felix’s dramatics, Nathaniel couldn’t help but feel like he was telling a story to a child. He grins slightly at the thought- Felix doesn’t miss it. 

“What? What's so funny?” 

“Nothing,” Nathaniel responds hastily, smothering his smile. Upon seeing Felix’s expression, though, he tries to think of something to say.

“Oh, uh, you just remind me of how I was, young and naive.”

“I’m older than you!” 

Nathaniel sits down at the edge of the dock. 

“That’s irrelevant. All I’m saying is that you have the same problem that I did when we first bonded.” 

Felix gingerly sits down beside him, his apparent anger fading away. 

“Like how?” 

“Well, I was kinda angry too, I guess. I was going to confess to Marinette, as all the boys do, despite the fact that she had Adrien, but then came Marc, and he just, y’know, changed my life. So I can see where you’re coming from, but maybe you should try and see things in an optimistic light.”

Felix sighs and lays down on the edge. 

“God, I’m just so tired. I don’t know if he even likes me, or if I even like him! What do you say I should do?” 

Marc shrugs. “Do what I did, I guess. Take him on a date and see what happens.” 

Another sigh. “Nath, I’m gonna be honest with you.” 

Nathaniel smiles lightly. “Ok?” 

“You’re terrible at giving advice.” 

Nathaniel laughs. Startled, Felix begins to laugh too. 

“I know I’m terrible at giving advice, and you know I’m terrible at giving advice, what the hell was Marc thinking?” Nathaniel says between fits of laughter. 

Their laughter dies down, but they still smile. “I have no idea. I think his opinion is skewed.” 

Nathaniel grins at Felix, stands up, and brushes his pants off. 

“Come on,” he says, offering the other boy his hand, “let’s go get ice cream.” 

Felix takes his hand. 

*

Their walk is relatively short- they end up stopping at Andre’s, after they somehow run into him. 

Felix’s ice cream is coffee with a scoop of hazelnut and strawberry. Nathaniel’s is what it always has been, mint with blackberry. 

“You know, it sounds kinda stupid, but for a while I thought that maybe Chat Noir was my soulmate, based on the colors. Like, I couldn’t properly see the colors, obviously, but they were close enough that I actually believed it,” Nathaniel says casually. 

Felix chokes on his ice cream. “What? Seriously?” 

He laughs. “Yeah, it was kinda stupid, I guess. Everyone knows that Ladybug and Chat are soulmates, even before they came out about it.” 

Felix chuckles lightly before continuing to eat his ice cream. 

“Speaking of coming out, have you thought about it? Your sexuality, I mean.” 

Felix hums. “I mean, I’ve only just come to terms that my soulmate is a guy. Don’t push it.” 

Nathaniel looks down. “Yeah, sorry. I won’t pressure you.” 

Felix nudges him slightly. “Hey, don’t get down about it. I’m still considering it, but now that I’m thinking about it, I’ve realized that maybe I’ve always been bi or whatever. Like, I don’t think straight guys stare at Jagged Stone’s abs on his album covers for that long.” 

Nathaniel laughs. “Yeah, I don’t think they do.”

“But no matter what I choose- to accept him or not- we’ll still be friends, right?” Felix asks hesitantly. 

Nathaniel smiles. “Of course.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe they finally get their shit together. (I was impatient)

A finger taps Nino’s shoulder. “Adrien, what have I told you about doing that? It gets annoying after-”

Felix clears his throat. Nino turns to face him. 

“Oh, sorry, I thought that- you know how Adrien does that annoying thing where he taps you on the opposite side and you turn and, uh, of course you’d know,” he finishes lamely. 

“Yeah,” Felix says awkwardly. 

They stand there in the locker room awkwardly for a moment. 

“So-”

“Well, I-”

They both gesture awkwardly. 

“You go first-”

“No, no, you go. I don’t really have anything to say,” Nino says. 

Felix clears his throat again. “Uh, I was wondering if you’d maybe, uh. Well, I was wondering if you’d want to give this whole thing a try… never mind, this sounds stupid, I’ll just go.” 

Felix spins on his heel without looking at Nino’s reaction. 

“Wait!” 

A hand grabbing at his wrist, just like that day. 

Felix turns back around. “Yes?” 

“I’d love to- I’d like to try this out. I’ve been ready, I just didn’t know where you wanted to go with this,” Nino says hurriedly. 

Felix gives him a small smile. “Yeah, I’d like that.” 

Nino’s face brightens. “Do you want to maybe go on a date?” 

Felix’s gaze drops to his feet. He can feel the blush starting in his neck and creeping its way up. 

“Um, sure. Where do you want to meet?” 

“Maybe at the Eiffel Tower?” 

“Sure!” Nino scrambles to pull his phone out, nearly dropping it in the process. “Uh, let me just write down to address and time so that I don’t forget. Or do you want to exchange phone numbers so that we can talk about it then?” 

***

Adrien grins widely and Marinette drags a hand down her face. 

“I can’t believe how bad they are at this! Even we weren’t that bad,” she remarks, passing Adrien the binoculars.

“Well, that’s debatable,” he responds, “but one thing that’s not is that my cousin is most definitely a bottom.” 

Marinette scoffs. “Hell no. Nino would bottom. Have you seen the way that he’s blushing and shit? He would bottom for sure.”

“Nuh uh. Felix is turning red and I can see it from here. And look! He just dropped his phone.”

“So? I do that all the time. And besides, Alya told me that he gets flustered super easily and cannot handle sexual jokes at all,” she says smugly. 

“We’ll just have to wait and see, then.”

***

“My phone number is (insert phone number here). You can call or text me, whichever works.” 

Nino nods and types it in. “Here, I just sent you a text. Make sure it works?”

Felix fumbles with his phone and drops it. 

He picks it up quickly and brushes it off. “Um, yeah, I got it.” 

“This Friday’s good, right? I’m free for the entire afternoon.” 

Felix scrolls through his calendar. “Uhhhhh…. actually, I’m free too! But only after 5, so let’s meet at the rink at 5:30?” 

“Sure. I can’t-”

The bell cuts them off, and they both nod at each other and head their separate directions. 

Neither of them notice Marinette and Adrien climbing out from behind a bush.


	6. Chapter 6

“Mission GNAFTSTTCSPFE, commence!” Marinette whispers into her phone. 

They had figured that walkie-talkie wouldn’t serve them long distance, so the three of them had decided to be on a call and report the situation from different areas. 

Alya was stationed in one of the nearby cafes, close enough to where they were seated that she could listen in on them, but far enough away that it wasn’t suspicious. 

Marinette was loitering near the two, somehow undetected as she stood near them, pretending to watch the view and listen to a tourist guidebook. 

Adrien was sitting in a gift shop near them, and he was disguised. He was wearing a brown wig he had borrowed from Chloe, glasses and a button down shirt with trousers. 

Somehow, neither of the two recognized any of their friends. 

“Marinette, what does that stupid-ass acronym even stand for?” 

“It stands for Get-N-and-F-Together-So-That-They-Can-Stop-Pining-For-Eachother. I told you this already,” she says, exasperated. 

“Wow, I can’t believe you memorized that,” Adrien says, genuine awe in his voice. 

“Thanks, A2. Wasn’t that hard,” she responds.

Alya huffs on the other line. “Do we really have to use those stupid code words?” 

Marinette rolls her eyes and looks directly at Alya from across the floor. “Yes, A1. These are essential to the success of our mission.”

Adrien laughs slightly at their antics. 

“Wait, I can hear them, hang on,” Alya says. 

Adrien and Marinette hold their breath as they both turn up the volume to listen in on Alya’s feed. So far, it only consists of cafe chatter, then Nino and Felix’s voices come into focus. 

“What are they saying? Can you hear them?” Marinette asks. 

Adrien dials his volume back down. 

“They’re not talking about anything important. Oh god, they’re so awkward, how do people deal with this? How did Nino and I go on dates?”

Adrien laughs lightly. “I guess he just trusted you more.” 

“Maybe, but I think that he likes Felix more than he ever liked me. I can see it in his eyes.” 

Alya’s voice is sad and a bit bittersweet. “Do you think you’ll be fine soon, Alya?” 

“Oh, yeah, of course. After all, you used my name instead of your stupid code word,” she jokes. 

Marinette frowns. “Are you sure?”

Alya ignores her. “Oh, listen!”

Adrien and Marinette turn up their volume. 

“... I think you’re kinda cool. I didn’t know if I could be gay, and I guess… it’s not really a matter of if you’re gay or not, just as long as you like someone.” 

Felix trails off. 

Adrien clears his throat uncomfortably. “Guys, maybe we should leave them be.”

“Yeah, maybe.” 

“But it’s just getting good,” Alya whines. “Why did we stake out for so long, waiting for them, if you’re gonna make us leave as soon as they start talking about their feelings?”

“I guess we could stay, but I feel like Felix’ll kill me if he finds out about this…” 

Marinette laughs slightly. “I think he might hate you. But don’t worry, I’ll keep you safe from the big bad wolf,” she says, finishing in a very cutesy voice. 

Alya gags at them. “Y’all are disgusting.”

“Thanks.” 

“Are we staying or not? Because I cancelled an event for this, but I could still theoretically make it there in time if I leave now.” 

Adrien considers it. “Yeah, I think we should leave now before they catch us. Where’s the event, anyways?” 

“The Catacombs! I heard some scientists discovered a new chamber there and they’re doing an unveiling to the public today.”

“Can I come with? Marinette, do you?” Adrien sounds hopeful, his concern for his cousin gone completely. 

“Heck, gimme a minute. I just got stabbed by a piece of my hair…. oh, uh, sure, I’ll come!” 

Alya just laughs. “Oh, Marinette.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love everyone who's reading this

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
